1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an inductor apparatus, a circuit board and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly, to an inductor apparatus, a circuit board and an electronic device using the same which is capable of minimizing noises and vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inductor induces voltage in proportion to variation of current. The inductor prevents rapid variation of current in an electric circuit and filters an electric noise. As a basic circuit element, the inductor has been used widely in an electronic device, an oscillating circuit, a current storage component or the like together with a resistor and a capacitor.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a conventional inductor apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating the inductor apparatus in FIG. 1, which generates vibrations. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an inductor apparatus 101 includes an inductor 110, a supporting member 120 and a substrate 130. The inductor 110 includes a core 112 formed in a circular loop shape, and a coil 114 winding the core 112. The inductor 110 is supported to the supporting member 120 to be mounted on the substrate 130. The inductor 110 is applied with current from the substrate 130 to perform a predetermined function.
The supporting member 120 supports the inductor 110 on a surface thereof. A supporting pin 122 supports the supporting member 120 to the substrate 130. Other circuit elements (not illustrated) are mounted on the substrate 130.
However, in the inductor apparatus 101, noises and vibrations may be caused by an electromagnetic force generated from the inductor 110 according to variation of current. Referring to the right-screw rule, if current flows in a direction “i,” a magnetic field is formed to have a direction “B.” Then, referring to the right-hand rule, an electromagnetic force is generated to have a direction “F” to the coil 114.
Since the inductor 110 is fixed to the supporting member 120, the electromagnetic force generated to the coil 114 is transferred to the core 112, and to the supporting member 120. Accordingly, referring to “a” in FIG. 2, the electromagnetic force having the direction “F” causes vibration to the supporting member 120. The vibration of the supporting member 120 is transferred to the substrate 130 and the circuit elements mounted thereon, and thereby damages or deforms the substrate 130 and the circuit elements. Especially, in the case in which a high current signal of 20 Hz ˜200 kHz is input the inductor 110, an electromagnetic force generated to the coil 114 may cause vibration having an audio frequency, and thereby causes noises.